ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Megido
Megido (メギド Megido), often referred to as Megido of Lava, was a Demon Gods from the Demon World.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Page 10 He and his peers allied themselves with Lucia Raregroove and Demon Card as part of project "Dark Rendezvous".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Page 16 Appearance The largest out of all Demon Gods (roughly five times the size of an average human, easily fitting one's upper body in his open palm),Rave Master Manga: Chapter 169, Page 15 Megido's form is that of an anthropomorphous lion, possessing human-like arms and torso paired with a feline lower body and head. His orange-skinned frame is massive and heavily muscular, he has pupil-less yellow eyes, a brown nose topping a pale brown muzzle full of sharp fangs and a long, brownish orangeRave Master Manga: Volume 33, Cover mane growing all around his head. His large hands and animal feet end in curved dark claws. He has been observed standing on all fours, but he mostly walks around on his rear legs like a human would.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Page 12 Megido leaves most of his body exposed. He first appeared wearing a light loincloth, sporting ornately decorates angular edges, a chainmail-like accessory hanging from his neck, thin bracelets covered in straight lines around his biceps and dark wristbands.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 169, Page 7 When joining Lucia for the final battle, he dons another outfit, largely unchanged from his previous one, but dark in color: his loincloth is now longer, with rounded edges adorned by a series of light hanging strip,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 284, Page 12 and he replaced the ornament around his neck with a torn garment, paired with a necklace consisting of large, round spherical gems, each bearing an identical motif. His bracelets changed to a larger pair covered in wavy linesRave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 (with an identical pair adorning his ankles),Rave Master Manga: Chapter 285, Page 7 and he no longer wears wristbands. In both attires, he dons a dark undergarment under his loincloth.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 169, Page 12Rave Master Manga: Chapter 286, Page 7 Personality In stark contrast to his animal appearance (as well as to his sporadic roaring),Rave Master Manga: Chapter 275, Page 5 Megido can be civilized, putting his pride aside to behold Lucia's alleged power (as well as subsequently submitting to him,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 13-16 seconding his desire to destroy a dimension they both consider "fake")Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Page 9Rave Master Manga: Chapter 284, Page 17 and showing quarters to the Rave Warriors when he might have simply killed them all; during the latter instance, he voiced his distaste for pointless battles, and went as far as to give his opponents thorough information on Endless without having any obligation to do so.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 13-15 On the other hand, he enjoys taking on powerful opponents, and can be heard praising their achievements.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9 He also doesn't give in to his foes' taunts, responding in a similarly mocking tone without losing his temper.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 285, Page 3Rave Master Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 While diplomatic, Megido does have great confidence in his abilities and status: he openly looked down on Doryu, a fellow Demon God, for losing to mere humans, and was enraged by Berial's request to submit to a human, threatening to kill the Duke.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 8-10 His own defeat at the hands of a human being left him in dismay; the latter instance further proved his loyalty to Lucia and his dedication to their plan, with Megido seemingly committing suicide to try and eradicate his opponent.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 5-9 Synopsis Star Vestige arc Megido receives a visit from Duke Berial inside his palace in the Urburg Region. He is informed Doryu lost to Haru Glory, a human; a fact which he refers to as a stain to the Demon Gods' reputation. Berial then reveals his true purpose: to have Megido and his peers ally with Lucia Raregroove and Demon Card. Megido, however, shrugs the offer off, even becoming enraged and directly threatening the Duke when the latter suggests they all submit to Lucia. He, however, calms down when told that the boy, far from being a mere human, is "the ultimate Demon";Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 8-10 something which makes him curious enough to show up at Demon Card's headquarters alongside many other powerful individuals, wanting to see Lucia's power himself. The mere sight and aura of Demon Card's leader are enough for Megido to acknowledge him, allying with Lucia in what is referred to as "Dark Rendezvous".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 12-16 Later on, Megido reaches the Stellar Memory cave on his flying carriage, shortly after the conclusion of Haru and Lucia's duel and the appearance of Endless. Floating in the air before the gigantic creature, he proceeds to attack it with his Flame Bullet, piercing a huge hole into its chest, causing it to stagger and then avoiding its titanic counter-attack. He lands on the ground, and, having approached the Rave Warriors, states his intention to bring back Lucia. He shrugs off Hamrio Musica's attempt to fight him, claiming he will spare his opponents' lives and advising them to leave while Endless is momentarily incapacitated. When asked, he describes the titanic being's true nature, as well as its invincibility. He finishes his speech by telling the Rave Warriors that they, like Endless himself, are part of the Stellar Memory. Haru questions him on his last statement, but Megido doesn't answer, leaving with Lucia while telling the others that everyone is bound by "an invisible thread of fate". Back on his carriage, the Demon God tells Demon Card's leader, distraught at the humilation of being rescued, that he still has potential to improve.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 7-16 The Final Battle arc Megido reappers at Demon Card's headquarters when Lucia summons forth he and his fellow Demon Gods for the final battle. He starts slaughtering Demon Card members with his fire, and, when angrily questioned by a dismayed Lady Joker, voices his support for the young man and his goals, seconds before the woman is cut down by Lucia himself.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 7-10 He is present at the side of Demon Card's leader in the alternate dimension he created, roaring out loud as he prepares to battle the Rave Warriors.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 4-5 Lucia calls Megido forth when facing Haru. Rapidly emerging from the ground, the Demon God sends the Rave Master flying with a punch and then blasts him in midair with his Bullet Flame, rapidly disabling the boy. As the Dark Bring Master leaves with an unconscious Elie, he orders Megido to finish off Haru, telling him he is not interested in fighting his nemesis. Voicing his will to have the "fake world" and all of its lies disappear, Megido tries to obliterate the downed opponent with his flaming roar. He is, however, shocked to see his fire cut by Shuda, who stood before the Rave Master to protect him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 9-20 Admiring his opponent's feat, he asks Shuda to tell him his name; the latter's refusal causes Megido to refrain from revealing his own name. The Demon God and the former Oración Seis then clash in close quarters, their confrontation resulting in Shuda inflicting a small cut to Megido's jaw while the latter blasts him away with Bullet Flame. Megido, however, is surprised to see his foe standing largely unharmed. The two of them exchange taunts, and Megido, laughing out loud in satisfaction, prepares to call forth the flames of Hell with his Searing Zenith. The former Demon Card member, wanting to protect Haru, decides to stand where he is, taking the Demon God's assault head on while wielding his Heavenly Blossom sword with his right, mechanical arm.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 2-20 Focusing all of his resolve and memories in a single slash, Shuda slices through Megido's hellish fire and then through his own body, causing the shocked Demon God to fall through the ground. Lamenting his and his peers' defeat right when Lucia's plan is so close to its conclusion, Megido makes one last attempt to take down his foe: he shatters the ground around him, revealing a large pool of lava underneath to engulf Shuda. He is, however, the only one to fall inside, while his opponent grabs onto a rock.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 2-9 Powers and Abilities As a Demon God, Megido is not only a leading authority in the Demon World (one before whom Duke Berial is willing to bow),Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Page 8 but also ranks among the most powerful beings in both the Demon and human world. He claimed himself capable of killing Berial, an Oración Seis member, in just two seconds,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Page 10 and was also confident he might have taken all the Rave Warriors on at once and emerge victorious (although Haru and Shuda were wounded at the time). His immense power is evident in his ability to temporarily stop Endless in its tracks with ease.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 8-13 Flight: During his assault on Endless, Megido was shown remaining suspended high in the air and even maneuvering around it without the need to ride on his flying coach.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 8-10 Fire Powers: Megido rules over fire and flames, harnessing their destructive power to attack his foes. He is capable of releasing potent fiery bursts from his body, striking anyone in a large radius around him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 9-10 In addition, true to his epithet, he seems to have control over lava (at least while in his palace in the lava-covered Urburg Region), with his rage causing small eruptions to be generated all around him. *'Bullet Flame': Megido's signature attack, which has him gather fire inside his mouth and then breath it out into a huge, conical wave, damaging everyone and everything in the struck area. This technique is powerful enough to grievously injure Endless, piercing a gigantic hole into its chest and momentarily disabling the omnipotent being.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 8-12 However, Shuda proved himself capable of cutting through this attack with his Heavenly Blossom,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 19-20 much to Megido's admiration.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 285, Page 3 Bullet Flame was used several times without being named; its name was eventually mentioned during the confrontation between the Demon God and the former Demon Card member.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9 *'Searing Zenith': The strongest technique in Megido's arsenal, Searing Zenith summons forth the "Sin Flames from Hell" to annihilate his foes. Its use comes in two separate phases: the first has the Demon God focus and then strike the surface he is standing on with one of his arms, prompting a number of large, powerful geyser-like bursts to appear from the ground in a huge area around him, causing massive destruction to it. The bursts surge up to the sky and raise the area's temperature to the point where human skin can be burnt simply by hot air. The second phase is essentially a much more powerful version of Bullet Flame: Megido gathers a large amount of fire into his mouth and then breathes it out towards his target. His empowered hellish flames can allegedly reduce anything to ashes, and Searing Zenith was described as being capable of destroying a country.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 11-20 However, Shuda managed to slice through this attack and then through Megido's own body, leaving the Demon God in utter dismay.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 2-7 Underground Travel: Megido has been shown emerging from the ground on two different instances, breaking through solid rock to take his targets by suprise.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 9-10 Immense Strength: True to his massive size, Megido is immensely strong: by merely thrusting his hands into a stony ground and gripping, he was able to reduce a huge portion of it all around himself to pieces; what's more, the feat was performed while the Demon God was badly injured and laying down.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 286, Page 8 His punches are strong enough to send humans flying awayRave Master Manga: Chapter 284, Page 11 and to shatter rock.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 285, Page 6 Enhanced Reflexes: Megido's bulk doesn't seem to hinder his considerable speed and dexterity, allowing him to dodge Shuda's melee attacks with ease.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 5-7 Expert Melee Combatant: While Megido's specialty resides in his fire attacks, the Demon God doesn't shy away from melee combat, and has shown he can perfectly handle himself in close quarters. He was able to fight on even terms with a swordsman of Shuda's caliber, evading the slashes of his Heavenly Blossom while delivering his own attacks (though the opponent's own prowess had the latter dodge as well). His body structure allows him to employ unarmed moves commonly associated with humans (such as punches and kicks) as well as claw at his opponents. During his ambush on the Rave Master, Megido combined unarmed combat with his Bullet Flame, sending Haru flying with a commanding uppercut to prevent him from dodging his fire roar.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 11-13 Equipment Flying Carriage: When coming to Lucia's aid in the Stellar Memory cave, Megido was shown riding a flying carriage pulled by two ghostly horses. It comes with a roofed, arched top, looking like it is composed of bones (adorned by an elaborate wavy decoration in its uppermost part), and sits on four spoked wheels. Located on the roof's front part is a massive ornament, reminiscent of a bull's skull: it sports two long, slender horns, jutting downwards and then curving upwards to describe a second, smaller curve. Two spears are present on the back, sporting triangular tips and wrapped in light cloth which is partly left hanging, and two massive lit braziers sit at the carriage's sides. The vehicle is large enough to easily accomodate a sitting Megido and Lucia, leaving room for several more human-sized passengers.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 15-16 The horses pulling the carriage (which have dark-colored coats but light tails and manes) appear to wear masks or indeed to have skeletal faces, sporting a single, slender, bony central horn and ear-like appendages shaped like bat wings; they also have straw-like ornaments circling their legs above the hooves.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 7-8 Battles & Events *Megido vs. Endless *Lucia Raregroove & Megido vs. Lady Joker & Demon Card soldiers *Haru Glory vs. Lucia Raregrove & Megido *Shuda vs. Megido References Category:Demon Card members Category:Villains Category:Sentinoids Category:Male Category:Deceased